Chaos's training
by Brother who befriends
Summary: Percy and nico is trained by Chaos


**Okay bitches listen up. This Fanfiction may be sexist. Spell that right people if youtry to flame me. It can also be racist but seriously it is so damn funny. This crap is suppose to be funny and if you comment plz make it useful so comments like**

**"This suck" or "Chaos won't be that stupid"**

**GTFO!**

**I want smart people reading this.**

Chaos's POV

Those fuckin cocky Olympians think thier training is so cool and getting to train with them is a honor and stuff. I am going to prove them wrong so I made a bet with them. If I win I could eat all thier delicious food. What? I may be the strongest being in the universe but I am not the best cook in the universe. So to continue we both have to train some brats. I picked the 2 boys(Percy and Nico) and the olympians picked 2 girls ( Thalia and Bianca). Ha! I already have the upperhand since a girl is weaker than a boy. So as we continue I drag the 2 brats out of Camp blood half or something (Camp Half Blood). So we started to talk and those brats aren't half bad.

Percy's Pov

Okay basically to summarize is some man drag me and Nico and told us that he is our new trainer and said his name was Chaos. Then I tried to remember who Chaos is in Greek Myth. Then suddenly in dawn on me. Chaos is the strongest being in t he Universe. Nico knew too and said that in his game he has instant kill and is the rarest character in his game. Than he said to Nico if you like my figurine I will give you a present. He gave Nico his figurine but it could turn to a powerful sword that could slice anything. He then gave me a little ring that could turn to a beautiful silver sword with some other precious metal and gems. It's pow er is super awesome and it has awesome b alance. At first he said that we will do some training. The training was just so me basic training. Than he said why don' t we make it a little harder. Then the training was so intense that we almost died from it. As the training goes we felt a lot stronger. In just a week our powers was beyond any demi-god.

Nico's POV

This is so cool. I am now training Master Chaos and unlike any other gods, he has a sense of humor. He is so awesome he even has his own figurine. He also gave me my first demigod weapon ever. At first the training was easy , but the training from normal to insane. I like master but his training method is definitely evil. His training might be evil but I can' t say it don't work. As we progress we became better at hand to hand combat beca use master never taught us swordsman shi p yet.

Chaos's POV

Hah! I love those two brats. Especially Nico, he literally have stars in his eyes when he knew who I was. That Percy kid is not the brightest tool but man he could fight.

As time progress those 2 brats became better but it is still not enough. So I took him to my secrect traing space. Where 1,000 years in there is only 1 day in t he world. I told them them to eat a gold an apple of Gaia every 100 years so thier age will be the same. So I basically have all the time in the world. As we progress both of them grew into fine warriors I do not regret training. I guess it is all thanks to Dargon Ball Z.

That show is awesome man. I literally rip the training room idea off of there. Man Japanese are cool. Maybe I could ask Kami how to create smarter beings. Though I wonder if I should tell her that her Asian humans have smaller dicks and is weak.

Nah! I can't have her humans be better than mine . It won't really be fair. Anyway Asain chicks sure are hot. Bravo to Kami, making hot chcks like that. Then again I myself made some pretty hot chicks myself.

I can't wait to see the Olympians' face it would be hiliarious .

Thalia's POV

I went hunting with Bianca when suddenly Lady Artemis called forth both of us. So he told us that we have the honor to train with the Olympians. At first Bianca want to refuse but after hearing that her father is also helping, she accepted. When we got there, the gods argue about who train us first but finally we train with our fathers. Man they were bad teachers thier training doesn't even make sense. Soon the day ended when all the Olympians taught us all they could do (although all I learn is that they suck so much in teaching that if they need a job. Being a teacher is not one of them ).

Olympian's POV

We think we did a pretty good job.


End file.
